


Eileithyia

by Sawyer_Hawkins



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins
Summary: It seemed almost sweet irony that the God of Death woulds want to create new life, but with Zag, Thanatos wanted nothing more than to give his lover the opportunity to be the parent he needed, to give his own parents another chance at being a normal family.Please be mindful of tags!
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	1. Creating Life

**Author's Note:**

> Zag's technically intersex in this, as he is a God I see no reason why he COULDN'T modify his body. Technically still Mpreg as Zag identifies as male, BUT vagina's are involved.
> 
> For the title, Eileithyia is one of the Greek Goddesses of childbirth!
> 
> Birth in chapter 2, chapter 1 here is mostly just sex :)

“So wait, you aren’t planning on having any more kids, are you?” Zagreus said with a mildly panicked tone, as his mother laughed wholeheartedly at his concern.  
“No, Zagreus, no. You are much more than enough for me to handle.” She said with a smile, still chuckling as Zagreus let out a loud exhale of relief.  
“Well that’s good.” He smirked, as they continued their conversation for a few moments before Zagreus said his goodbyes and went off to make his rounds to talk to the other residents of the house.  
  
That’s when he rounded the corner to the balcony and saw Thanatos standing there, in his usual spot, but instead of staring at the river Styx below, he was turned around, facing Zagreus.  
“Hey Than, what’s going on?” Zagreus asked, not used to any change in his lover’s routine.  
“Zag, I need to talk to you, in a place a little more private.” He said, gaze shifting pointedly at Achilles at his post and the many shades milling about the corridor.  
Confused, Zagreus nodded, but as Thanatos began moving closer to him, surprisingly, the God of death displayed a sign of affection by reaching out and clasping his lover’s hand as they walked through the main hall and down to Zagreus’ room.

They both knew that his room was by no means the most private area that they could go to, as it didn’t have doors at either egress, but it was the one that they trusted folks to not snoop into. It wasn’t proven, but highly likely that their noises of fervency and climactic cries were heard by many in and around the corridor, with how noise seemed to spread in the open halls of the house. Thankfully, everyone seemed content to pretend that they hadn’t heard anything, aside from a shade or two blushing and turning away whenever one of them made their next appearance.  
This all being said, after ignoring the questioning eyebrow raising from Hades and Nyx as they passed into Zag’s room, Thanatos led them over to the bed, seldom used for sleeping, and patted the space next to himself, indicating for his lover to join him.

“Is everything okay, Than? It’s not like you to be so cryptic and then forward with public affection.” Zag nervously bit his bottom lip as he crossed his legs at the same time. Very slight fidgety movements that did not go unnoticed by the older god.  
“I admit, I’ve been thinking about this more than I really should, but when I overheard you and our Queen discussing, ah, well…” He trailed off, cheeks gaining a fresh streak of colour as he second guessed what he wanted to discuss with the prince.  
“You mean...about her having more kids? Than, I don’t know why that should upset you, and if, I mean...I don’t know how to resolve that.” Frowning, Zag slipped his hand away from Than’s grasp, much to the god’s dismay, as he quickly stuttered and shook his head.  
“N-no, Zag, no, please, don’t misunderstand me. I was not concerned with the aspect of you having another sibling, I was meaning...us. A godling, one from you, from us. I admit Zag, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, and now, with everything settled down between your family, we have the stability that would be required to raise one. If, of course, we so chose to.” Thanatos’ careful and stoic resolve was showing cracks around the edges as he spoke what was on his mind about the situation. It definitely didn’t help that Zagreus, normally ready to combat any statement with a quip or sarcastic jab, had nothing.

The silence seeped into the atmosphere of the room, and Than was certain that if he really listened, he could probably hear Nyx’s breathing from down the hall. He gave his lover another few moments to respond before he began pulling his hand away slightly, feeling a mixture of disappointment and sadness as he interpreted the silence as rejection, but as his hand left Zag’s, his lover gave a small gasp and was pulled away from his thoughts.  
“Than, wait. That’s not how I meant it, you sort of stunned my brain into not thinking, I just...I didn’t know how to respond. Do you really want this? I know we haven’t discussed it much, and to be honest I’m not even completely sure how we even could, but...I love you, and I think that you wouldn’t say something like this if you weren’t completely serious.” Slowly drifting back into his own thoughts, Zagreus brought his other hand up to grasp at Than’s other hand, running his thumb in circles against his lover’s hand, attempting to be reassuring.  
  
“You’re right in assuming that I wouldn’t mention it unless I was, forgive the bad term, but dead serious about this. As for how, well, you’re a god, you can always shift your form at will to give yourself the equipment if you do not already possess it. Many gods are born in non-traditional ways such as this.” He said, feeling something spark inside of him as he spoke of his lover bearing their child, imagining Zagreus full and rounded with new life. It was something ironic for the god of death to be excited about, but perhaps that was why it was so intriguing and exciting.  
“Oh...oh yeah I remember hearing something about that, but I don’t think I still know how. I’ve admittedly never tried.” Zag spoke softly, never liking admitting when he didn’t know something, but the look that Than gave him alighted a flame that made him at least want to try.  
  
“Well, you know, I could help you with that.” His voice low, almost a purr, he leaned closer to Zag, almost imposing over him. His lover took the hint and leaned backwards until he was laying flat on the bed, as Than took it upon himself to lift up his lover’s legs and situate himself properly atop the mattress.  
“Oh Than, I had no idea that you’d get so excited by this idea.” Zag chuckled, reaching up to cup Than’s face in his hand, locking their gaze together, their eyes conveying more emotions than they could say in words.  
“Life, in all its forms, is essentially a foreign concept to me. The thought of me, the harbinger of death; the overseer of the passage of the dead, bearing new life with the crown prince of the lord of the underworld, house of those departed souls...it’s almost too good to be true. Our child would become even more entwined with the concept than myself, death incarnate. It’s ironic in the purest sense of the word.”  
  
It made sense, and certainly helped explain the thick member pressed against Zag’s thigh, as he spread his legs to give Thanatos room to move in between them. Taking advantage of the space, Than began the slow process of removing the heavier accessories from his lover’s body, ensuring to take care of him before starting on his own.  
Not wanting to be a pillow prince, Zagreus lifted his hips and wriggled out of his leggings, freeing up his lower half. Than managed to undo the latches on his accessories and placed the skulls on the floor gently, to not make any excessive noise.  
With a careful thud, the massive fibula was lain, and within moments, Than slid his lover’s chiton off his shoulder, helping lift his shoulders to make it easier. And all at once, his lover was as bare as a babe, the light from his fiery feet illuminating his legs and making his body glow warmly.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, my prince.” Than crooned, letting his hands travel down Zag’s torso, grazing his pert nipples and defined abs. Leaning over, he trailed gentle kisses in the spots he had gone over, eliciting a gasp from Zagreus’ beautiful mouth.  
“Ngh, Than, you’re hardly one to talk.” It came out as more of a moan as Thanatos moved his hands lower and lower, until his fingers were curling around his hips, holding him steady.

Unable to control how his hips gently bucked against the hold, Zagreus closed his eyes and tilted his head back, exposing his throat in a submissive gesture. With a low, throaty growl, Than took the opportunity to nip at his adams apple, eliciting blood-singing mewls and cries from his lover underneath him. It was all so sinfully delicious to hear, pure music to Than's ears.

Adjusting his position, Thanatos moved his lips to the crook of his lover's neck, where neck met shoulder, and bit down quite hard, knowing he was leaving a deep set mark. It seemed that Zag should plan on shifting his chiton to the other shoulder for a few days.

"T-Than! Oh by the Gods, Than!" Zagreus cried, one of his hands snaked up to grasp the short hairs in the back of his lover's head, and the other he brought up to his face, trying in vain to muffle some of his wanton moans.  
"Zag…" His voice husky and strained after eyeing the deep, blossoming mark he gave his lover. A symbol that screamed to the world that he was claimed, claimed by death incarnate. He was by no means a jealous man, and respected that he wasn't the only being that Zagreus slept with. However, being that this was the moment they were to join together and create a new life that was equal parts both of them; he couldn't help but feel just the hint of possessiveness in his mind.  
  
He allowed one of his hands to let go of Zag's hips, caressing the inside of his thigh before trailing down, just underneath his balls to the long strip of skin there. His perineum, which would soon open up, connected to the womb in which their life would grow.  
As if reading Than's mind, Zagreus let go to his lover's hair, and touched his fingertips to Than's own.  
"That's it, Zagreus. Good boy, just imagine this right here, opening up, flowering into the maternal folds that we need. Good, good boy Zag." Thanatos cooed, taking Zag's hand in his as they rubbed at the very slight slit opening up underneath his balls. Gasping, Zagreus' eyes shot open as he felt the texture change to smooth, moist folds.  
  
"T-Than, is that...are we doing that?" He asked, voice high and wavering with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.  
Chuckling, Thanatos placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips before moving down closer to his ears, voice low so no one could over hear no matter how hard they were snooping.  
"That's all you, my love. You're creating a path for our child. Our Godling will grow inside you, but they need a place to do so. You can picture it, right? A womb, filled with the juices of life, all fertile and ripe to be filled. Finish these folds and then slip inside; build that room for our Godling." Than revelled in the noises that Zag made in response, as he could feel the rapid changes below. Moisture seeped out of the folds, and their fingers sank lower and lower inside, until a searing heat encapsulated their fingers. Tight and wet, they both gasped slightly in unison as they felt Zag's muscles clench down on them.

"Oh good boy... by the Gods, Zagreus, you're doing so well. I'm honored by you, you know, you're doing such a good job." Than cooed, showering his lover with praise as he knew they were closer than ever to being ready to plant that seed.  
Zag was more than receptive to the praise as with each compliment his dick twitched between them, precum seeping out of the tip, making sticky webs across Thanatos' torso when it bumped against him.  
"I need you...I need you so bad, Than." Zagreus moaned, not being as restricted in his movement anymore, he rocked his hips up, seeking any friction he could find to ease the pressure in his loins.  
"Me too Zag, trust me, I need you too, but do you think you're ready?" Thanatos asked, dragging his fingers against Zag's internal walls. The muscles contracted against his movements, earning fervent cries and calls from his lover's lips. Oh how he lived for this.  
  
"I...I think so. I think I'm ready." Zag swallowed hard, his fingers still pressed inside himself, stilled, compared to Than's teasing touches.  
"I want you to be sure, my love. Ensured that our child has adequate room to grow." Thanatos felt almost dizzy at the thought and realization that this was really happening. His lover was not only receptive, but actively turned on at this process. He was almost overwhelmed that it was going so fast, but he wasn't necessarily one to complain about it.  
"Ngh...I'm sure...Than, I'm sure, I'm so sure, please! I need you Than!" Zagreus' voice broke as he cried out, certain his cries could be heard across the great hall, but he didn't care. He was ready, he needed to be filled, ready to be claimed by the God he worshipped.

"Good. Let me make you mine." With more conviction than ever, Thanatos cast aside his typical apathy for Zag's other dalliances, feeling possessive of the body beneath him.  
As he adjusted their bodies, he pressed the tip of his dick at Zag's new entrance, pausing as the heat cascaded over his shaft, causing him to shudder thoroughly.  
He had his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Zag's head, Zag's thighs spread and calves wrapped around the other God's torso, urging him forward.  
  
Nose to nose, Than gave him several gingerly kisses as he ensured he entered as carefully as possible. The natural lubricant making this both an easy glide, yet so encompassed with heat that Thanatos had to pause a moment to ensure he wouldn't spill so soon.  
“Your body...ngh...feels, exquisite, my dear.” Thanatos groaned as he began to thrust shallowly, feeling Zagreus buck up to meet him at every go. In reply, he only gave short gasps and moans, but as he writhed underneath his lover, his feet, despite their heat, digging into the small of Than’s back, told Than all he needed to know about his enjoyment.  
As Thanatos increased the speed of his thrusts, he reached down in between them, to give Zag’s cock some much deserved attention.  
“A-ah! Than!” Zag cried, throwing his head back and tightening his hold on Than’s hips, driving their bodies closer as he began to rut hard against the man above him.

“Yes, that’s it my love, give yourself to me.” Thanatos panted, increasing the speed of his strokes on Zag’s cock, the rhythm he had built becoming erratic as his thrusts were deep and messy, and his strokes fast and lacking any sense of tempo. Not that in the heat of the moment, either of them had any complaints.  
“I-I’m close...I’m gonna, Than I’m gonna cum.” Zag bit his bottom lip, making such lovely noises as he cried out Than’s name like a prayer. Thanatos growled and thrust harder at the notion, biting down on Zag’s collarbone as he commanded;  
“Then come for me, come my love.”  
After the next two quick strokes to his dick, Zag arched his back, stuttered his hips, and shouted his lover’s name as he came hard, all over Than’s hand, their stomachs, and even splattering his chest with the thick strings of opaque fluid.  
“Yes…” Than purred as the muscle contractions he was feeling inside his lover pulled him too, over that edge, spilling his seed throughout his lover’s insides, filling him up, and without either of them saying it, knowing full well that Zag would indubitably get knocked up from this round. He rocked back and forth, seeking any friction he could from his lover. The ropey cum filling his womb, Zag’s body shook with the aftershocks of orgasm as Thanatos began to come down from his climactic high, breathing hard from the strain.  
  
“That...wow, Than, that...was amazing.” Zagreus smirked, raising his arms and stretching his muscles as Than carefully extracted his softening cock from Zag’s body, not too worried about any seed that came out along with it, as there was more than enough to go around.  
“I could say the same to you, my dear.” Than placed a chaste kiss upon his lips as he ran his hand through his bangs, feeling the post coital exhaustion begin to seep in. Normally Gods did not need sleep, but it was always welcome after such activities. It seemed that Zag was amicable to a bit of rest, as he shifted over in the bed, letting go of Than’s hips, not knowing just yet that the burn marks would last in Than’s skin for quite a while. Painless all things considered, but like a hickey, a mark that when shown, would show off just what they had been doing.

With sweet nothings whispered in their ears, and tender kisses given freely, Zag and Than rested for a bit, drifting into the lull of sleep for a spell, recharging their energies. They had to ensure that they were ready for whatever was next in store for them, especially Zagreus, as he mindlessly rubbed at his still flat belly, knowing in his heart that their child would soon be growing within him.


	2. Reaping What you Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!  
> There's been a bit of a timeskip to the good stuff. Might have a fluffy preg!Zag story later but this wasn't what this was going to be.

In the beginning, Zagreus felt tired, sloppy and bloated. His Godhood of no benefit to him as his body began growing the child of Death. The pair of them hadn't brought up Zag's pregnancy to anyone else, but as Thanatos forbade Zag from doing any more escape missions, as they were unsure if Zagreus dying would impact their child, they figured they owed Hades an explanation.

Timing it so Persephone was there as well, and in the seclusion of the Pomegranate garden, they hoped no one else would hear.  
It took them a while to get Hades to look at them. His wordless rage evident behind his eyes. Whilst Persephone was assuring them she was supportive, cooing over the ever so slight bump on Zag's torso and insisting that Zagreus taking a break from his runs wouldn't ruin the Underworld.

It took the sight of Thanatos taking Zagreus aside and hugging him, assuring him that they were making the right call, for Hades to calm down. He still came off as unsure and awkward discussing how his son of all things was pregnant, but that was more than Zag had hoped for.  
Overall, it seemed both of his parents were happy for him, and the knowing smile from Nyx as they re entered the chamber told them she already knew their news.

As the months went by, Zag kept to his bed as the pain of swollen feet and back from carrying the weight of his rotund belly destroyed his motivation to move most days. He was stretched so far out that Thanatos had a hard time wrapping his arms around his lover in an embrace anymore.  
"If this is how it feels for a God to be pregnant, I can't imagine how mortals suffer through this." He moaned as he clutched his belly, their child doing somersaults and cartwheels inside him. Chuckling, Thanatos continued to rub his feet, driving his thumbs into his tender heel to alleviate some of the swelling.  
"I've seen a bit of it myself, and it does not appear to be a very pleasant experience." Than smiled, eyeing his lover up.

Over the past couple weeks, Zagreus tended to forego his usual outfit, instead choosing to cover his bloated stomach with a blanket and leave everything else off. Not that Than minded, as it meant that it made making love so much easier, as he didn't need to remove any clothing.  
Putting Zag's foot down onto the cushions, Than noticed Zag wince a bit. Subtle, but noticeable to the trained eye of the God.  
"Are you in pain, my love?"  
"Ah...they've just been...more active today than usual. I can't tell exactly what they're doing." He frowned, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the sides of his stomach. He'd been gravid and heavy with child for so long, yet they were both inexperienced, so Thanatos was unsure of if this was a normal occurrence or not.

"I do think we should take it as a good sign that even as a child of Death, they are obviously very full of life." Than placed his hands over top of Zag's, his words touching Zagreus deeply, for he knew he should really be looking at the positives, despite the uncomfortable moment.  
"You're as right as ever, my love." Zag smiled, humming and laying his head back on his pillows.  
Wordlessly, they continued to lounge on the bed, Than only leaving for a couple days to take care of his work that still needed to be done before he took more time off.

When he returned, as he settled in beside Zagreus, he felt his lover tensing frequently. Frowning, Thanatos grabbed Zag's hand, only to have his lover squeeze his hard in return.  
"Zag, are you feeling alright?" Than tried his best to disguise his worry, but feared he wasn't very successful. Groaning, Zag tried to smile and reassure him.  
"It's...ah, nothing...just some cramps. Nothing to...ngh...worry about." Zag said, blowing a long breath out as he closed his eyes again. Concerned, Thanatos sat up, pulling Zag's blanket down so he could take a look at his belly.  
Despite being laying down, Than could tell that Zag had dropped considerably. His stomach sitting much lower than it had before, and the movement seemed to be much more muscle based than baby based as Zag groaned with the pulls.

"Zag...how long have you been feeling these cramps?" He asked, gently nudging his legs apart so he could dip his fingers into Zag's pushy.  
"A-ah…a few hours? I don't really know, but it feels like a long time." Zagreus breathed, his thighs clenching as Thanatos spread them wider.  
"My dearest, I fear you may be in labour. Based on how you've dropped, and I feel a distinct difference in the size of your cervical opening." Thanatos frowned, extracting his fingers and getting off of the bed to grab some of the fluffy bath towels Zag had on his shelf.  
"Labour? Already? W-what do we do?" Zag said, a slight panic in his voice, but Than swiftly placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he wordlessly placed towels in strategic spots, even lifting Zag's hips to ensure he had full coverage.

"In my readings, I've learned that you have some options. Walking around may help, so can warm water, I've even heard many reports of intercourse helping to speed things along." Than said in a very matter of fact voice. He was much better at hiding his panic than Zag was. At least, he was when Zag himself was the one panicking.  
"I really don't want to move, I think...I think I'm afraid they'll come faster with gravity on their side."  
"That isn't a bad thing, Zagreus."  
"I...I know, I just...oh boy, Than, can you...can you finger me, maybe?" Zag moaned, rocking his hips a bit. Now that Than was here and knew what was going on, he wasn't afraid to be a bit more vocal.

"I can do that. Let me get ready for you, and let me know if there's anything else you need." Than said as he was taking off his clothes, just to avoid them getting dirty as he presumed Zag's labour would intensify shortly. Giving Zag another once-over, Than sat in front of him, monitoring everything, while carefully sliding his fingers into the familiar heat.

Over the course of this pregnancy, they were no stranger to sex. In fact, Zag's sex drive had almost tripled, and they spent most of their time together, sweaty and rutting against each other. So Than wasn't overly surprised when as he was caressing his internal walls, that Zag's cock bagan to stand at attention. He was only surprised that he was turned on despite the pain, but Zag wasn't a stranger to some more masochistic tendencies.  
“Oh! Than, just like that!” He moaned, his hands running over his belly as Than carefully continued gliding his fingers in and out while he watched his lover’s face for any signs of discomfort.  
Thanatos kept his watchful eye on Zagreus, as he adjusted his speed, angle and depth constantly, varying these things to keep Zag stimulated. As Zag writhed and moaned, chanting Than’s name like a prayer, he felt those cramps return, contracting his muscles in his belly. Feeling the difference, Than removed his fingers, despite Zag’s pleading against it, but he shushed his lover with a kiss as he felt the contractions begin to fade out and unleash their hold on his belly.

“Let me try something else…” Than whispered, as he lined himself up with Zag’s entrance once again, but this time when he trusted inside it was with his cock; stiffened with the moans and primal drive of reproduction that his lover encapsulated.  
“Yes! Ohh Thanatos, yes!” Zag’s voice was beginning to echo in the room as his cries grew louder and louder, spurring the God of death onwards.  
Rutting helplessly against his lover, Than was beginning to get stupidly drunk on the pheromones and ecstasy building within him. Zag’s unabashed wriggling underneath him didn’t do anything to quell that either, as it kept pushing his enormous belly against Than’s abdomen. 

As they continued their coupling however, Than feared that they may have pushed themselves too far, as a sudden pulsating and then flood of viscous fluid came rushing out of Zagreus, past Than’s cock. The bed underneath them was soaked in liquid, as both Than and Zag seemed to pale in realization. Removing his cock from his lover, Than felt his heart ache as Zag whined at the loss of pleasure.  
“Zag, Zag are you okay?” Than said, trying in vain to hide his desperate panic as he quickly moved soiled blankets out from under his lover and grabbing more clean linen to place under him.  
“Haa...yeah...yeah it didn’t hurt, more of a shock than anything. I guess...oh boy nevermind there’s the pain. Hoo boy I guess it’s really happening now.” He tried to laugh through grit teeth as a contraction rolled mercilessly through his belly.  
  
“Yes, it definitely is. Here, sit up, let’s get you against these pillows, let me check you.” Than had one arm already behind his shoulders helping him sit up, new linens places and then was back between his spread legs to check his dilation before Zag even processed everything he had said.  
“Who’s the mother hen here, Than?” Zag smiled but then groaned as he felt the enormous pressure of their child making their way down, pressing against his cervix.  
“Well if someone doesn’t worry about your well being, no one will. Least of all you. You...feel ready, can you try pushing on the next contraction?” Than couldn’t devote any more time to entertaining his boyfriend’s attitude, even if it was only to try to ease the God of Death’s nerves. He was so on edge, the energy he was radiating was palpable. Zag wasn’t going to say anything, but he was definitely someone who lived in the moment and was choosing to remember that mortals were doing this for as long as they existed, they were safe.

They tried to make basic niceties but as Zag felt another contraction ripple through him, Than reached out to grab his hand, holding him through the pain.  
“That’s it love, give us a nice big push.” His voice soft, encouraging and kind as Zag bore down, grunting as he spread his thighs further apart. The pain was worse than he had expected, but he tried to rationalize that this was still better than being literally torn apart by shades, as he had many, many times before. He could do this.  
As the contraction fizzled out, Thanatos placed his free hand at his entrance, slipping two fingers in to help with the stretch.

“Ah, oh Than, be...be careful with me.” Zag muttered, trying to calm his nerves as he could no longer predict when the pain would begin again.  
“As careful as porcelain, my dear. Just going to try to help the stretch, we don’t want you tearing now, do we?” He very gently scissored his long fingers inside his lover as he felt the lips around him flutter as the threat of an oncoming contraction made itself known.  
“T-Than...I’m...gonna push again…” He moaned, blowing out a long breath as Than could feel every motion in his fingers as Zagreus strained, trying to get their child out into the world. Than was speechless as he was overwhelmed with sensation, knowing he was only feeling the bare minimum of what Zag must’ve been feeling, he had so much more reverence and love flow through him for his lover.  
“You’re doing so well, my love.” He whispered, removing his fingers as Zag huffed after the effort of that push, collapsing back onto the pile of pillows behind his back.  
“Yeah well, you’re doing this next time, I quit!” Zag chuckled, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing as he successfully rendered Thanatos overwhelmed, the idea that there may possibly be a next time, regardless of the actual logistics and realisms of Than carrying a child...the words ‘next time’ rang through his mind, flooding his heart with joy.

Time was an irrelevant concept in the Underworld, but Zag felt like he had been pushing for centuries by the time Than gasped and said, voice filled with reverence;  
“I see the head!”  
Stuttering in his strain, Zag choked out a small ‘really?’ as the burn of the stretch at his entrance grew with the effort.  
“O-oh, oh boy I believe you now. Th-that really hurts.” Zag groaned, stopping his push and wiping the sweat from his brow.  
“I bet, but Zag you’re doing so well, you’re almost done. Not much longer and we can meet our little godling.” Than encouraged, not bothering to hide the solitary tear he shed at seeing the thick patch of black hair emerge into the world.

Zag could feel the heavy weight in his groin; the immense pressure of something so large, straining and yearning to come out. Maybe Than was onto something with the whole gravity thing, but it was too late for that now. He felt some contradictory reactions in his body; his dick currently standing at full attention as his lower lips were spread and stretched to their limit. He could feel every curve and ridge of their child as they escaped their internal confines, and something within him felt closer to mortals as a whole. How had they been doing this for millennia without his immensely reduced pain receptors?  
After more time, more strain, more pushing, Zag was almost ready to complain again when he groaned, bore down, his teeth clenched and fingers wrapped in a vice around Than’s hand as he felt a huge surge of pressure escaping him, like popping the lid of a sealed bottle. A wave of relief flooded through his body, down his spine, and causing him to moan loudly as his knees collapsed to the bed.  
“No no no you aren’t done yet, but the head’s out, Zagreus, feel, feel your godling’s head.” Than brought his other hand to Zag’s, bringing it down to the head, and then immediately felt Zag gasp and shudder as he shed several large tears.

"It’s really happening…” He said, biting his lip, as if the pain he had been experiencing wasn’t just for pain’s sake...he knew why he was doing this now, this was tangible.  
“It has been for awhile my love. Only a little more.” Than said in a gentle voice, quickly checking that nothing was around their childs neck before Zag continued to push with renewed vigor.  
The shoulders were harder than the head to push, but with a hand still against their child’s head, Zag wasn’t even processing the pain as he was bearing down to bring them out, eager to hold them in his arms.  
Continuing to shower his lover with praise and words of affirmation, Than held his hands under their child, keeping them elevated and secured as suddenly, with a loud cry, Zag pushed harder than ever, and the shoulders were finally released.

All at once, the rest of the body emerged in a torrent of fluid and a piercing cry of the child now free and taking in their first full lungfuls of air echoed in the room.  
“Our baby!” Zag cried, not bothering to hide his tears of joy as he reached out wards for their child. Placing them gingerly down on Zag’s chest, Than felt himself swell with pride as their family had officially grown by one loud member.  
“She’s...perfect.” He said, placing a hand on their daughter’s smoldering feet.  
“A girl? We have a daughter?” Zag whispered, holding her close, and using what little energy he had left to shuffle a bit on the bed to give Thanatos some room as the God of Death placed himself just beside his lover and new child, placing a tender kiss on Zag’s forehead.  
“We do, Zag, she’s ours.” He said, grabbing one of the unsoiled linen sheets from the pile he left beside Zagreus, spreading it out over his exhausted boyfriend and their daughter who had settled down against Zag’s chest.

“She’s perfect.” Zag said, his exhaustion catching up with him now that he was able to relax his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, suppressing a yawn as Than gave him another tender kiss, and stroked his hair back, lulling him into a soft sleep.

“You’re perfect, my dear. We’re your perfect little family.”


End file.
